The Gohan Chronicles: Assassination Gohan
by TheSuperSaiyan44
Summary: After the battle with Cell, Gohan ends up in a new world. A world that is currently being threatened by a... giant yellow octopus? It's either kill or save in this class, but what will Gohan ultimately do? Only time will tell.
1. A New World

**Hey, I'm back with another story in my Gohan crossover series! Be sure to read my prequel story called Gohan's Beginnings to know how this all started if you haven't already! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Assassination Classroom. Please support the official releases.

Chapter 1: A New World

* * *

 **With Gohan**

It had been approximately 5 minutes since Gohan had first arrived in the void. He was currently traveling through a swirling black and blue tunnel while unconscious. After about a minute of this, he started to wake up and noticed his surroundings.

"What the? Where am I now? The last place was so empty but this? This is beautiful. I wonder where it's taking me." he said as he floated there motionless and in pain.

Just then, he started to see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. And all of a sudden, he fell through it.

* * *

 **A minute earlier above the Sea of Japan**

It was just another regular day. Nothing but cloudless blue skies for as far as the human eye could see. There was the occasional aircraft that would fly by every now and then but other than that, it was perfectly calm.

That is until a small black and blue vortex that was rapidly starting to appear. The vortex began to grow slightly larger until it got to about the size of a full-grown man.

This, of course was not a naturally forming phenomenon though as even the birds soaring through the skies and the fish below the seas began to flee the area in desperation.

It was almost as though their primal instincts knew that this vortex could mean trouble for them.

This went on for a few more seconds until a small form shot out of the vortex and into the water below.

On the positive side, all the marine life in the area had fled due to the thing falling being just a young boy so he didn't have to worry about getting eaten by a shark.

But, on the negative side, this also meant that the boy was at major risk of drowning. However, fate had different plans for him.

* * *

 **A military base in Japan**

"Sir! We have an urgent message for you!" A middle-aged man with short brown hair, glasses, and a little bit of stubble. reported to his superior as he ran in from another room. As soon as he approached his General, he immediately saluted him while he waited for a response.

His general was a much older man but by no means feeble. He was still pretty fit for his age and if it wasn't for his thick gray hair, one would believe he wasn't a day over 50.

"What is it, Lieutenant? Is it the octopus?" Replied the General as he stood up from his chair. Ever since the governments of the world have joined forces to kill the being responsible for destroying the moon, everybody has been keeping an eye out for anything unusual and any openings to get the drop on their seemingly invincible adversary.

"Unfortunately, it is not, sir. However, we have detected some strange anomaly just west off the mainland. It was just above the Sea of Japan." The man answered with some uneasiness. This however did not go unnoticed.

"Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" The General asked his Lieutenant. If he was right, this could be dangerous.

"Well... yes, sir. There is. But, first can you come with me to the monitor room. It'll be easier to explain if you saw it yourself." Answered the Lieutenant with obvious confusion, uncertainty, and nervousness in his voice.

Then, without saying a word, the General nodded and both men walked out of his office and into another room.

In that room, there were several other men and women all scrambling around trying to get satellite images focused on one specific area. However, whatever they were looking for was clearly not visible to either the Lieutenant nor the General.

"So, what am I looking for?" Questioned the General. A few months ago he would have believed this was a waste of time but ever since a certain yellow octopus that could fly and move at Mach 20 speeds, he was more cautious about things.

"It's not there anymore, but we do have some recorded data right here on these charts. I think you might think it's pretty interesting." Replied a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes as she walked up to the General with a piece of paper.

As the General looked at the charts in front of him, his eyes widened in shock.

"This looks almost exactly like what the Americans recorded about 2 months ago. Except this is much smaller and disappeared much sooner." The man said in surprise. First that happened and now this? What was happening?

"That's what we thought too so we've been trying to find out the exact location of whatever THAT is. Unfortunately, the Americans were unable to find anything since it took them around 3 hours to get to the location. However, since this is so close by, we might have a better chance of finding something than they did." The woman said optimistically.

"Very good. I want any and all personnel in that area to immediately dispatch to the location as soon as you find out where it's originating from." Commanded the General. There was no way he was going to let this mystery slip out from under him. Especially when it was within his own jurisdiction.

* * *

 **With Gohan**

Thankfully for the young demi saiyan, when he landed in the water, he managed to keep himself conscious long enough to swim back to the surface of the water. Albeit, with a great deal of difficulty.

Now all he had to do was keep himself conscious long enough for one of the other Z fighters to find him, wherever he was.

That's when he decided to stretch out his senses. He intended on sensing out the energy of the others or even that of his mother and grandfather.

But that was when it hit him.

"What!? Why can't I sense anybody!? What's going on!?" Gohan asked himself with obvious panic in his voice. However, he didn't have the luxury to dwell on his thoughts as he felt his body trying to pass out on him from his injuries.

He then used every bit of his remaining will power and strength to keep himself conscious. He had to somehow get himself to land and find out where he was. The only problem with that plan though was the fact that there was no land visible in his line of sight.

So, with that taken into account, Gohan started to weakly and slowly swim in a random direction until loud sound suddenly assaulted his ears from above.

Upon hearing this sound, Gohan started looking up to the skies. It sounded almost like a hovercar or a plane from back home. Maybe he could be saved!

He then saw a strange looking plane. It looked similar to the ones back home but it was much sleeker and nicer looking. Then, just as he started to wave at it so he could be seen, it flew off in the direction it came.

"No, come back!" Gohan cried out as he slowly slipped out of consciousness. This was bad. He was going to drown out here. At least he'd get to see his dad again in Other World. He could only hope his dad wouldn't be too mad at him.

Due to him slowly losing his consciousness though, Gohan could just barely make out the sounds of what sounded like a boat coming towards him before passing out and sinking beneath the waves.

* * *

 **A few hours later in a secret base**

Due to the unknown origins of the boy before them, Gohan had been locked away a quarantined hospital room somewhere in a military base. It was eerily white. Not only that, but, it was ominously quiet with the only sounds being that of the occasional nurse entering the room and the beeping of a heart monitor.

As for poor Gohan, he was unconscious there in the room with the only thing between him and the outside world being a wall of reinforced tektite glass. The same type of glass that was used not too long ago to separate a certain octopus-like creature and a government agent.

The octopus had taught the governments of the world the hard way that you shouldn't be too careful when dealing with someone or something you don't know.

As the minutes went by though, Gohan began to stir as he was having a terrible nightmare. It was then that the heart monitor also began to beep much faster as his heart rate was rapidly increasing.

This caused a nearby nurse to run to the boy's side to assess what was wrong. However, before he could do anything, Gohan sat up in a cold sweat.

"Huh? Where am I? Where's dad?" Gohan questioned as he took in his new surroundings. The whiteness of the room kind of reminded him of the hyperbolic time chamber but he decided to ignore that as he tried to assess the situation.

"Hey there, my name is Mike. I'm one of your nurses here. You seem to have been having a nightmare. Are you ok?" asked a young man who seemed to be in his mid 20s. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little bit of stubble on his chin.

"...Yeah... I'll be fine. Where am I? The last thing I remember was drowning in the middle of the ocean. By the way, my name is Gohan." Gohan said to the man as he turned to look at him. He took note that his left shoulder was bandaged up as well as several other parts of his body. This made him realize that he shouldn't try moving around too much or else he might reopen his wounds.

Even if he felt a little bit better than he did earlier.

"Well Gohan, I'm sorry to say this but I can't really answer your question. I'm not authorized to do so or else I would tell you. All I can tell you though is that you were found in the middle of the ocean and you were brought here to be looked at." Explained the man honestly but not without making Gohan a little bit on guard.

'Ok, so wherever I am, it's a secret. Could this be some kind of military thing? Am I a prisoner?' Thought Gohan as he began to panic.

But before he could worry even more, Mike put his hand on Gohan's good shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. Judging from your reaction, you seem to have a good idea of what's going on here. But it's ok. It's just that nobody here knows who you are or where you're from. We're just being cautious." Mike said as he continued to try and calm the demi saiyan.

"Ok, I understand." Replied Gohan as he breathed a sigh of relief. This might not be as bad as it seemed.

"So, with that being said, would you mind telling about that tail of yours or how you got those injuries?" Mike asked as he looked down at Gohan's furry appendage.

"I'd rather not get into that right now. Sorry, it's just that I've had a rough day." Sighed Gohan as he looked down at his bed in thought.

'There has to be some way to get back home.' Thought the boy as he started to tear up.

Noticing Gohan's actions, Mike decided to leave the room until the next day and that he wouldn't bring up Gohan's past again until he was ready to do so by himself.

* * *

 **A week later**

The next several days went by very slow for Gohan as there wasn't much he could do other than just lay there and heal.

Mike and some other nurses and what appeared to be government officials occasionally visited him as well. Unfortunately, everyone but Mike kept trying to convince him to talk about who he is and where he's from. Not only that but they were only giving him human sized meal proportions.

They said it was something about not knowing enough about him. Gohan could tell they were very paranoid with him as they always kept a watchful eye on him when they were around him. Not only that but they had security cameras all over the room. But he couldn't blame them for it.

But on the positive side, Gohan felt as good as new. He even felt a little stronger now that he's healed due to his saiyan biology.

'All right. Now that I'm all healed up, I should be ready for any threats that might occur while I'm here. I just hope I can find some way home.' Gohan thought to himself as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since his second or third day here in fact. That was also around the time he came to the conclusion that he had somehow arrived in another dimension or universe. That was the only way he could explain the vortex and void he saw. It would also explain why he couldn't sense anybody.

At first, he had fallen into despair, which didn't go unnoticed by Mike or any of the other nurses. The military people didn't seem to care much though as they only questioned him.

He would have been glad to answer their questions but to be honest, he was kind of afraid to. They had essentially quarantined him from the world just for arriving there. There was no telling what they'd do if they found out anything about him other than him having a tail.

Speaking of his tail, while he was laying there, he couldn't help but to think back to the fourth day of him staying there when the nurses were examining his body to see how well he was healing, they grabbed his tail not knowing what would happen.

The ordeal was very uncomfortable for Gohan. Not only did he yelp out in excruciating pain but it made him feel as weak as he did when he had first arrived here in the first place.

This, of course, was quickly written down by the nurses and later on in the day, the military people came in to ask him if it was true. It was then that Gohan realized that these nurses worked directly under the control of the military people.

Just then, Gohan heard the door open to reveal Mike entering the room. But just one look from Mike's expression told him that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked getting straight to the point to which Mike sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this but since you're healed now, we've been told to stop attending to you after today." Mike began as he started unhooking the medical equipment from Gohan. It wasn't like they needed it anymore anyways.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Wondered Gohan as he sat up in his bed. Then, with another sigh, Mike decided to continue.

"Normally I'd say yes. But... there's complications." Responded Mike as he finished unhooking Gohan.

"What kind of complications?" Gohan asked in a worried tone. He only hoped this wouldn't keep him from leaving.

"We were told that since nobody knows anything about you other than about your tail that it is too big of a threat to let you leave here until they know otherwise. To both the country and possibly even the world." Explained Mike as he sat down on a chair to look at Gohan. The only response he got though was Gohan looking down at the floor.

"Gohan, I need you to listen to me." Mike said catching Gohan's attention once more. "Gohan, they asked me to come in here try and get you to at least open up a little to me so that I can tell them about you. They asked me because out of everyone here, I'm the only one you seem somewhat comfortable and trusting of."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that's because I'm the only one that didn't hound you down for answers and gave you some space. Which is what you wanted. Am I correct?" Mike asked knowingly. It had been hard to not ask Gohan any questions because not only did he have to deal with his own curiosity but he also had to deal with his superiors yelling at him for not doing so. But it had been worth it since it made Gohan a little more relaxed.

"Yeah..." Gohan answered back in a quiet voice. He wasn't exactly eager to tell them anything at all due to his fear of what they'd do to him but if he wanted any chance of ever getting out of here, he'd have to do it.

"I'll tell you just a little bit though if that's ok. To be honest, I'm afraid to but I will if it means I can get out of here." Declared Gohan as he looked up at Mike with a mixture of fear, nervousness, and determination.

"Thank you." Was all that Mike said. He then stood up and asked one more question. "Would it be ok with you if I bring in somebody else? They're the boss around here so to speak. He's the one who gets the final say in things around here so if anybody here truly needs to listen to you, it's him."

"That's fine." Gohan said with a small nod. With that being said, Mike then turned around and left the room.

It only took him about a minute or two for Mike to return with the General from a week ago close behind him.

"Hello there. I'm General Howser." Introduced the General as he came to a stop a couple of feet in front of Gohan.

"Hello General Howser. My name is Son Gohan. Son is my family name." Gohan replied in kind as he got up and did a small bow to the General.

"So, Gohan, Mike here has informed me that you are ready to talk to us about who you are. Is that correct?" Inquired General Howser while he looked Gohan up and down with his eyes. 'So the rumors of him having a tail are true then.'

"Yes, sir. That is correct." Gohan claimed in a formal tone. He definitely wanted to make a good impression. Besides, he was always taught by his mother to have good manners. Especially towards those of importance.

"Very good. First things first. Where are you from and why are you here?" Howser asked without wasting any more time. The time for answers was now. Gohan had kept him waiting long enough. He needed to know how big of a threat the boy was.

"That's the thing sir. I don't know why I'm here. All I do know is that this is not where I'm from. The last thing I remember before I arrived here was fighting a monster that was threatening my world before I was sucked up by some kind of vortex." Gohan explained eliciting a raised eyebrow from the general.

'Could this boy have been fighting against the octopus?' General Howser thought to himself without losing eye contact.

Picking up on the subtle clue from the General, Gohan decided it would be best to continue.

"After I was sucked up by this vortex thing, I found myself in some kind of void area where I saw something strange. I could see the recent events of my battle all the way up until I was sucked up. Then I saw something else but I couldn't see what was happening in it. The next thing I knew I was floating inside some kind of black and blue tunnel only to come out of it and land in what I'm assuming was an ocean." Finished Gohan as he watched Mike and General Howser to see how they'd react.

Mike looked like he wanted to believe it but was having a hard time doing so. However, General Howser just looked as stoic as he did when he initially asked the question. To be honest, it was kind of making Gohan nervous.

"I see. I have a couple more questions for you then. First off, what did this monster you were fighting look like? Was it yellow and have tentacles by any chance?" Asked General Howser. However, Gohan only looked at him in confusion before speaking up.

"No? What would make you think that? The monster I was fighting was an android named Cell. He was green and had bug-like features. Such as an exoskeleton and wings." Gohan told the men with confusion evident in his voice.

"Never mind that. So, what do you think that vortex and void stuff you were talking about was?" Asked the General while secretly hoping that maybe that is what they and the Americans had recorded on their equipment.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure but I think it might have been some sort of interdimensional portal or even a gateway from one universe to another." Gohan said earning varying looks of surprise from the two as they hadn't even considered that. But that raised another question.

"Wait, how can you be so sure? I mean, you've been in here ever since you even got here if what you're saying is true." Questioned Mike causing Gohan to shift his attention from the General to him.

"Well, you see, I have the ability to sense the life energy of individual people and other life forms. I can even sense how strong an individual is compared to another. Although very few people can suppress and hide their energies so they can't be sensed." Gohan explained causing the two to raised their eyebrows again.

"Would you mind if we test that out Gohan?" Requested General Howser. If there was any way to prove the boy's claims, this was the best way to do so.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Gohan said with a small smile. This was his chance to prove he isn't lying.

"Alright. Mike, I want you to take your phone and go throughout the neighboring rooms. When you get to each room, I want you to tell everybody to stay in their respective rooms and then tell me the number of people in each room. If he gets all the numbers right, that will prove he isn't lying that he can sense people." Commanded General Howser resulting with Mike nodding in agreement before he left the room.

The next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence as General Howser got the occasional text message from Mike. Until Mike finally reentered the room, that is.

"Ok, I'm back. Gohan, I checked all six of the nearest rooms that are all on this floor. Now it's your turn to do your part.

Gohan didn't say anything as he just nodded, closed his eyes, and reached out his senses. The closest room he sensed had three people in it. The second room had five people. The third and fourth rooms had nobody in them. The fifth room had three people in it. Lastly, the sixth room had eight people in it.

Then with some simple head math, Gohan tallied them all up to get a total 19 people.

"There are 19 people." Gohan said confidently as the two men looked from him to each other in shock. It kind of made Gohan laugh on the inside. He didn't show it though but he did allow himself to smile.

"That's amazing..." Was all the General could manage to mutter out. Mike nodded in agreement as he tried to get over his shock. All this praise was definitely causing Gohan to blush and smile.

"Gohan, you said that you were fighting a monster named Cell that was threatening your world before you ended up here correct?" Asked Commander Howser as he got over his shock and thankfully his question helped Mike do it as well.

"Yeah, that's correct. Why do you ask?" Pondered the demi saiyan as he tried to understand where this was going. Then it hit him. They wanted to know how strong he is.

"Did you manage to win against this monster? Judging from your injuries, you either failed or barely won." Surmised the General. This caused Gohan to sigh as he knew he should've seen this coming.

"Yeah, I beat him. Unfortunately, I had to kill him to do so though because he had the ability to regenerate and every time he'd regenerate from a near death injury, it'd make him physically stronger. However, it took the death of an innocent for me to build up the anger and strength to do it. But I toyed with him... and my dad had to sacrifice himself in order to save our world." Began Gohan as he started to cry.

Mike was going to say something but with a silent look from the General told him to allow Gohan to let it all out.

"It was all in vain though. Cell was able to regenerate even though everything but one single cell was destroyed. He then killed one of our friends and attempted to have a rematch against me. He even tried to kill yet another person but I had to jump in and block the attack. That's what injured my shoulder so bad. Then we clashed in one final attack and I managed to kill him by atomizing him." Cried Gohan as he let it all out while still trying to grab his bearings.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Gohan... You shouldn't have to go through something like that at your age." Mike said quietly. It was impossible not to feel bad for him. No child should be put through those kinds of hardships.

"I'm sorry to hear that too." Stated General Howser as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm sure your father would be proud of you for not only avenging him but for protecting your entire world."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Gohan said while wiping the tears off of his face. "I know you only asked because you want to know how strong I am."

"That's correct but I didn't know it'd be that emotional for you to bring it up. I'm sorry." Howser responded before removing his hand.

"It's ok. I'll tell you how strong I am though. I'd rather not say the exact limits of my power but I will confirm that I've far surpassed the strength to blow up a planet the size of Earth. Earth is the name of the world I'm from by the way." Gohan explained causing both men to be surprised yet excited and hopeful at the same time.

"Gohan, our world is called Earth too but that's not important right now because I have a huge favor to ask of you." Commander Howser declared as he gently grabbed Gohan's shoulders to emphasize the importance of his request.

"What do you need?" Gohan asked rather uncomfortable with how close the General was being.

"First off, I need you to promise me that this will stay a secret and in return I'll make sure your information stays a secret from the general population as best I can." Said General Howser without letting go of the boy.

"Ok, I promise but can you please let go of me?" Gohan awkwardly requested. Then, with a nod, General Howser let go of Gohan's shoulders.

"Ok, you see our world's moon had 70% of itself blown up by a yellow octopus-like monster. He has threatened to do the same to Earth at the end of the school year unless we kill him by the time. But the problem is the fact that he is presumable unkillable." General Howser began catching Gohan's full attention due to this threat.

Thankfully though he has decided that he would have one of the students in this one junior high school class try to kill him as he teaches them in both normal classes and in the way of assassination under the promise that he will not harm a single student in his class. What I'm asking is for you to join his class and kill him before he destroys the Earth." Begged the General as Gohan seemed to be the world's best chance.

He only hoped Gohan would say yes since he saved his own world from a similar threat but he wasn't entirely sure the boy would even agree to taking another life.

Gohan was silent for a moment as he took all of this in. He didn't want to kill this monster or anybody else unless he absolutely had to but he might be their only hope.

"I'll do it." Gohan said causing General Howser and Mike to smile as their eyes filled with hope.

"But only if I can't find any other way to make him back out of his threat. I'm generally a pacifist so I don't want to kill him. So, please let me try to find a way to get him to not destroy the planet. I promise that I will kill him if I can't find a way by the end of the year though." Explained the boy making General Howser nod reluctantly.

"I would say it would be better to do it as soon as possible but since you proved that you aren't lying to us about your abilities with our test earlier, I'll have to trust you. But we will still allow for the other students to attempt kill him before then just in case." Said General Howser making Gohan nod in agreement.

"So, when will I be joining the class?" Gohan asked while looking between General Howser and Mike.

"We have two other students scheduled to join the class but we are unsure if the second one is ready to join the class yet. If you want, we can have you join a few days after the first student joins. She will be joining the class in four days so how does a week sound?" Asked General Howser hoping that Gohan would agree.

"All right, I'll do that then." Gohan said with a smile.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that even though I'm starting another story and will start other stories, that doesn't mean I'm not going to update the stories I've already started. I just want to start off some of the ones I've got planned. The next time I post though, it MIGHT be an update for Humanity's Last Hope. Either that or it'll be the first chapter for another story. Well, I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Welcome To Class 3-E

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I know I said I would either update Humanity's Last Hope next or start another crossover but I ultimately decided to do this one first. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Now onto the reviews!**

 **duskrider:** **Thanks! I hope you like it!**

 **Limit-Breaking:** **I'm glad you're so into this! Well, as you requested so much, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **GohanTrojan:** **I will never nerf Gohan in my stories unless he is still healing from a battle. In which case, he will be back to full strength in due time.**

 **SonJubbi:** **Well, the wait is over because here is the new chapter!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair:** **It's alright, I understand. Review whenever you feel like it. Also, I hope you enjoy both the canon version of Assassination Classroom and mine!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Assassination Classroom. Please support the official releases!

Chapter 2: Welcome To Class 3-E

* * *

As the days went by, Gohan could feel himself getting more bored by the minute. Thankfully though that wouldn't last too much longer as he was scheduled to leave any day now. He just didn't know when since the days were beginning to blend together for him.

Things definitely got a lot better for him after his little talk with Mike and General Howser. For starters, they finally let him out of that hospital room to roam around the base and socialize with the workers there.

Not only that, but, after telling General Howser more about his alien background, he was allowed to eat to his heart's content as it became apparent that he needed extreme amounts of food to keep him healthy.

So, as Gohan was once again gorging himself in the cafeteria, he sensed the familiar ki of General Howser entering the room. As such, he and everyone else in the room did a small salute to the man before continuing with their meals.

General Howser paid them no mind though as he had important news for a certain young demi saiyan. With that in mind, he headed straight for Gohan's table where he saw the boy stuffing his face with some noodles.

"Hello Gohan. Can I talk to you for a moment?" the General asked respectfully before sitting beside Gohan after seeing him nod.

"Is something wrong General Howser?" Gohan questioned as he swallowed the last of his noodles.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know that you'll be joining the octopus's class tomorrow morning." Howser told Gohan making the young boy smile in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm looking forward to it. Since I was homeschooled my whole life, this will be my first time going to a public school." Gohan said with a smile making General Howser release a small chuckle before getting serious.

"I understand that you're excited and I'm happy for you but I need you to remember why you're going there in the first place." explained the General making Gohan get serious as well.

"I remember. I'm still going to try to find a way to keep him from destroying the world. I won't kill him unless I think it's absolutely necessary." Gohan stated in a serious tone as Howser nodding in acknowledgment.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. One more thing though. Will you be needing us to transport you to the school or will you be able to sense where he's at with your abilities?" General Howser asked but Gohan merely shook his head.

"No, I tried to sense him out. Someone who is strong enough to destroy is normally easy to sense but I can't sense anybody nearly strong enough to do that. It's possible that he knows how to suppress his energy though. Some people from where I came from can do that too. That includes me too. Not only that but it's possible for people to not even have a ki at all but they'd have to be an android or something like that." Gohan explained with a little bit of distress.

"I see. That could be troublesome but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out once you see him personally. So, since you can't sense him and have no idea where to go, we'll take you to the school first thing in the morning. You should go to bed early tonight so you can get enough rest for tomorrow." said General Howser as he got up to leave and do some other stuff he had to get done.

"Ok, I will. Thank you for everything General Howser." Gohan said with a smile that Howser responded with a nod and a smile of his own before he left.

'Alright, I guess I should finish eating, do a little bit of exercise in the training area, get a snack, and then go to bed. I wouldn't want to sleep in tomorrow.' Gohan thought to himself as he started to eat some ham.

* * *

 **In the Class 3-E faculty room**

A young man was sitting at his desk on his laptop. This man was Tadaomi Karasuma, otherwise known as Mr. Karasuma.

Mr. Karasuma was a man of average height. Not only that but he was muscular as well due to his time in the Air Force Military. He had spiky black hair, dark eyes, and slightly tan skin. Even though he worked as the P.E. teacher for the small class, he always wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie.

His job as the P.E. teacher definitely had its ups and downs but he couldn't really complain about it. It was his job that he was ordered to do so he'd do it as professionally as he could. That didn't mean he didn't care about his students though.

As he sat at his laptop though, he got an unexpected e-mail from his superiors.

The e-mail said that there would be a third transfer student that would arrive before the second one was scheduled to arrive and that they would be arriving in the morning.

It also said that while the other student would be their trump card, this student would be their backup trump card if all else failed.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Karasuma said as he e-mailed his superiors back saying that he understood.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Alright class, according to Mr. Karasuma, we have another transfer student joining us." announced Koro Sensei. Koro Sensei was certainly an unusual one. Not only was he abnormally tall but he had yellow skin, tentacles, a very large and round head, beady eyes, an extremely large never fading smile, and he could change his skin color.

He also wore a black academic dress, a small and black academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it.

This "man" was the assassination target of not only the entire world's governments, Class 3-E, and more recently, Gohan. He was also going to be Class 3-E's and Gohan's teacher for either the next few months or until the planet had a date with death itself.

This unexpected announcement from their teacher sparked some chatter between the students and who it could be. Some even said it would probably be another assassin. Sensing that he had to get the class's attention again, Koro Sensei decided it'd be best for him to continue.

"I made a bit more trouble for myself than I bargained for underestimating Ritsu, so rest assured that I won't be making the same mistake twice." declared the teacher while pointing at the aforementioned student making her giggle.

Ritsu, was very different from other people, even in her own class. This was because of one main reason. That reason being the fact that she was an artificial intelligence program on a large rectangular robotic casing with a computer screen and an assortment of weapons within her physical "body".

Thankfully though, her creators also gave her a virtual body that would manifest within the computer screen itself. This virtual body had pale skin, light blue eyes, a gray school uniform, a white hairband, and short lilac hair with two longer strands of hair in the back that went all the way down to her hips.

"But, I encourage all of you to see the new addition to our class as one more potential ally." continued Koro Sensei as he grasped his tentacled hands together in excitement.

"Hey, Ritsu, have you heard anything? I mean, since you're both new, I figured you transfers got to stick together, right?" asked a female student that sat directly in front of Ritsu.

This girl was Sumire Hara, otherwise known as just Hara. She was a somewhat chubby girl that a short brown pony tail with bangs the drifted to the right side of her face, brown eyes, and a tan colored school uniform.

"Actually, I only know very little about him. I do, however, know that there is another transfer student and that he and I to start at the same time but it didn't work out that way. I would handle long-range attacks, he would focus on close-range. Our combined efforts were to back Koro Sensei into a corner. Except, our masters recalled the order for, well, reasons." Ritsu said in a serious tone.

"Yeah? And those were?" replied Hara as her and the rest of the class intently listened to Ritsu's every word.

"For one, my counterpart needed a few tweaks before being put into the field. Second, it was deemed I lack the capacity to support someone of his skill. Compared to what he's capable of, well, let's just say that I don't quite measure up. But going back to today's arrival, from what I've been told, not even my partner can hope to hold a candle to him." Ritsu said in a dead serious tone causing most of the class and Koro Sensei to start sweating.

'For her to say that when she blew off Koro Sensei's fingers. Whoa. What kind of monsters can these new guys be?' thought a blue haired boy named Nagisa Shiota as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Unlike most people in his school, Nagisa went by his first name, but that wasn't much of a problem. He was easily noticeable due to his petite-frame, blue hair, and blue eyes. He wore gray school pants, a white undershirt, a dark blue vest, and a hair band on each wrist. Unfortunately for him though, some would even mistake him for a girl due to his appearance. Especially since his blue hair was tied up in pigtails.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened to reveal an unexpected site. At the door stood two people. One was an older man with thick gray hair, and military clothes and the other was a small kid in tan school pants, black shoes, a white button up shirt, and a black vest.

However, the first thing they noticed about him was that he had spiky black hair and that it stood somewhat to the right side of his head and his spiky bangs. They also noticed black eyes and that he was even shorter than the two shortest people in their entire classroom. Which, of course, lead them to believe that he must've been even younger than them. Perhaps even an elementary school student.

What the students didn't notice was that while these two individuals opened the door, their teacher paled, liquified himself into a mercury-like slime, and hid in a far corner of the ceiling faster than anyone could see. Well, faster than almost anyone.

'So that's him. He doesn't seem that dangerous. But then again, looks can be deceiving. It's still strange though that I don't sense a strong ki from him. It feels like that of a normal human's if anything.' Gohan thought to himself as he looked at Koro Sensei hiding in the corner.

'No way! Did he see me move!?' Koro Sensei thought in panic while sweating profusely even after Gohan took his eyes off him to look at the class.

It was then that the class looked to where Koro Sensei was once standing only to notice him hiding in the corner in his liquified form. This earned quite a few criticisms from the class of how he could be scared so badly by an old man and a little kid to use his liquefy trick.

"My imagination just ran a little wild after Ritsu's story that's all. Nice to meet you two. May I help you?" said Koro Sensei as he dropped to the floor and reverted his body back to normal.

'No way! He sounds just like Krillin!' Gohan mused to himself happily as thoughts of his friend flooded his mind before feeling a little homesick.

"Yes, this boy here is named Son Gohan but he has clarified that he would prefer to be called by his given name, Gohan. As of today, Gohan will be joining your 'Assassination Classroom' as you call it." explained General Howser before putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, told him goodbye for now, and left.

This made Koro Sensei pale once again as he realized this boy was indeed the boy from Ritsu's story.

"Oh wow. I didn't expect this new assassin to look so childlike and innocent." Nagisa said to a green haired girl beside him that wore cat ear shaped pigtails and had hazel eyes.

This girl was Kaede Kayano. She was the shortest person in the classroom before Gohan joined. Up until then, the only one that was close to her height was Nagisa. She, like many others in the class wore a gray school uniform.

Kaede was also small framed just like Nagisa. But whereas people teased Nagisa for looking like a girl, people teased her about her chest size, saying that she will be forever flat.

"Same. When I heard Ritsu's story, I imagined him being a monster almost like Koro Sensei or worse. It's kind of off-putting." responded the girl as she smiled awkwardly not knowing how to handle the situation.

"So, uh, welcome to Class 3-E Gohan. My name is Koro Sensei." the anxious teacher choked out as he tried to get ahold of himself. He had to be professional about this. Gohan was his student now. So, he stuck his hand out for Gohan to shake it.

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to run far away from this boy. If Ritsu and that other kid couldn't even hold a candle against him yet she was able to hurt him so easily, he had to be ready for anything at any given second.

Not only was it possible that Gohan had managed to watch him move but it was something similar to this when Karma Akabane managed to destroy his hand with strips of an anti-sensei knife taped to his hand.

'Did Gohan anticipate a handshake and is planning to do the same thing Karma did? Does he even know about anti-me weapons? Why can't I just calm down?' Koro Sensei internally panicked to himself.

However, all those thoughts came crashing down when as soon as his hand made contact with Gohan's all that happened was a normal handshake. No tricks or anything. Quickly coming out of his shock, Koro Sensei decided to attend to the next matter of business.

"Alright Gohan, we have two seats in the back of the classroom as we were told that you and one other student would be joining the class. You can take your pick of whichever one you want." announced the teacher causing Gohan to bow politely and thank him before walking towards the back of the room.

As he made his way though, he decided to sense the energies of the people around the empty seats so that he didn't sit next to any unpleasant people. He had the choice of sitting in between a boy with a neutral ki and boy with an angry ki or he could just sit beside the neutral boy.

Then, without a second thought, Gohan sat to the left of the neutral boy.

Gohan then looked at the neutral boy and noticed that he had a lean body, pale skin, short red hair, and goldish colored eyes. Gohan also noted that he wore gray school pants, a white button up shirt, and an open black jacket.

"Hi, I'm Gohan." Gohan said as he waved to the boy beside him.

"I'm Karma. Hey, I got a question for you. Are you really as dangerous as Ritsu said you are?" Karma question causing Gohan to become confused.

"Let me explain. We were told that out of all of us, you probably have the best chance at killing Koro Sensei. Is that true." explained Karma.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, as far as I can tell, I am the strongest one in the class, so yes. I'm probably even stronger than Koro Sensei but to be honest, I don't really want to kill him. I explained when I was offered to come here that I won't kill him unless I can't find any other possible way to keep him from destroying the world." Gohan told Karma and the class even as they stared at him in silence.

Little did they know, Mr. Karasuma was standing outside the classroom listening to the whole conversation. He wouldn't lie, even he was curious about the boy. He could be the solution to this whole thing after all.

"Alright. If you think you're stronger than the rest of us and even him..." Karma began while pointing his thumb at Koro Sensei, "then how about you prove it to us? At the end of the school day, you and Koro Sensei should have a little match to see who's really the strongest here."

"I can't do that Karma. It is against my agreement that I can harm a student." intervened Koro Sensei before things could get out of hand. That is, until Gohan spoke up.

"Actually, Sir, I was told before I came here that you are allowed to face off against me at any time because of how strong I am and I wouldn't mind having a friendly spar." Gohan stated making Koro Sensei pale and sweat. Gohan might really just be the death of him.

"It's settled then. The two of you will face off outside after school." Karma declared as Koro Sensei gulped in fear.

* * *

After the school day was officially over, all the students and teachers in Class 3-E exited the small building and gathered on the field where they had gym class.

Everyone had different ideas of what the outcome of this fight would be but almost nobody thought Gohan stood a chance alone.

"Hey, Kayano, do you think Gohan can really win?" Nagisa asked his green haired friend but also gaining the attention of Karma.

"I honestly don't know. According to Ritsu, Gohan has the best chance out of us at beating him though." responded Kaede with uncertainty as Karma approached the pair.

"I think he might just be able do it or at least come close. Did you see the way he carried himself? He's not intimidated by Koro Sensei at all. There's definitely something about him that we don't know." deduced Karma making his two friends look on in thought.

Just then, Koro Sensei zipped in the middle of the field with his usual smiling look as his tentacles swayed in anticipation.

"You seem better." Mr. Karasuma pointed out while a woman stood next to him.

This woman was the English teacher for Class 3-E and her name was Irina Jelavic. She was cruel, calculating, loudmouthed, rude, and arrogant. She had fair skin, light blue eyes, wavy blond hair, a curvy figure, and a large chest. Irina also wore heeled shoes, stockings, a white skirt with a black belt, and a form fitting white jacket with a black undershirt.

Unfortunately for Irina though, her students had come up with an... unsavory... nickname for her. She hated the nickname but she still cared for her students deep down. Even if she was a professional assassin.

"Yeah, what happened to you? You've seemed on edge all day ever since Gohan arrived but now you're calm." the English teacher pointed out.

Koro Sensei just looked at them for a moment while smiling before finally speaking up.

"Let's just say that a few laps around the Earth is a good way to clear one's mind and concience before their imminent death." Koro Sensei responded serenely as the wind gently blew around him and the class.

"He's really ready for Gohan to kill him, huh?" Karma rhetorically asked as the rest of the class just sweated awkwardly at their teacher's actions.

A few more minutes passed though as everyone began to grow impatient for the impending match. That is, until Gohan walked up to the class.

"Sorry for being late. I had to grab a bite to eat real quick. Nothing too big." Gohan laughed out while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, are you ready Koro Sensei?" Gohan asked while getting in his fighting stance.

This fighting stance was something which the gym teacher immediately picked up on though. He could easily tell that Gohan had complete mastery over this unusual stance. One thing was for sure though, he would definitely have to have a little one-on-one talk with the boy sometime soon but now was not the time.

"Indeed, I am Gohan. Indeed, I am." the teacher replied serenely as if waiting for Gohan to take the first move.

'I better not go full out just yet. I have no idea what he's capable of.' Gohan thought to himself while watching for any sudden movements from his teacher.

"Aren't you going to use any anti-me weapons?" Koro Sensei asked out of the blue thus ruining the intense mood.

"What's that?" wondered the demi saiyan equally as confused.

"They are specialized weapons developed by the military that are harmless to humans but deadly to me." Koro Sensei stated before rushing and grabbing an anti-sensei gun and blasting his hand off.

Gohan was initially shocked and was about to rush to his aid but stopped when he saw the tentacled hand regrow itself.

"I understand now. But I don't think I'll need it." Gohan smiled making the girls in his class smile at his innocence. They just wished the boys their age were more like that.

"Very well then. So, who will have the first move?" Koro Sensei asked as he readied himself for the impending battle.

"I'll let you have it." Gohan said while getting back into position.

This of course, caused the class to mutter amongst themselves as they thought Gohan had gone insane and bit off more than he could chew.

Then, without another word, Koro Sensei took off towards Gohan faster than the human eye could see.

Everything seemed to slow down for him. Even Gohan didn't seem to react to his speed.

'I must've imagined it earlier when I thought he saw me move in my liquified form. Alright then, I'll just grab him with my tentacles and this match will be over with.' Koro Sense gleefuly mused to himself.

However, just as his tentacles were about ensnare Gohan, the boy suddenly smiled and ducked leaving Koro Sensei wide open for an attack.

Koro Sensei closed his eyes in anticipation but only found that he had flown past Gohan and immediately stopped himself by placing his tentacles on the ground.

As for the other faculty members and the students, everything happened as fast as a blink of the eye. One second the two competitors are standing still and the next, there's a dust cloud and Gohan is standing in the same spot he was.

As the dust cleared, everyone could see that it was Koro Sensei who had created the dust.

"Did he miss?" one student spoke out as the rest of the class wondered the same thing.

"No..." replied Mr. Karasuma in a serious voice which made the class quiet down and continue watching.

'No way. He's fast!' thought the octopus with fear. He now realized that Gohan was no joke and that he would have to take this seriously if he wanted to win and hopefully see another day.

As for Gohan, he was having different thoughts.

'Ok, he wasn't that fast but he is definitely faster than a normal human. Unless he was just testing me, he's probably only as fast as my dad when he fought my uncle at best.' Gohan mused while staring down his opponent.

It was then that Gohan decided to take some initiative and blitzed to Koro Sensei. His teacher barely had the time to react before he received an uppercut to the chin that sent him flying vertically into the air.

He then jumped high into the air to surpass his teacher's height and hit him from above, sending him into the ground below.

When he hit the ground, Koro Sensei stayed still for a few nanoseconds as he thought he saw birds flying around his head. He then stood right back up and flew to Gohan to intercept him before he could descend since he would be vulnerable in the air.

What he didn't account for what was happened next. As he sped toward the demi saiyan, Gohan dodged by moving to his right. Such a thing should've been impossible. With the exception of people in aircraft and a few species of animals, he was the only one that was supposed to be able to fly!

In his shock though, Koro Sensei failed to notice the horizontal kick to the side that Gohan was about to land on him.

Then with a cry of pain, Koro Sensei was launched to the other side of the schoolyard. He landed in a small heap before he struggled to stand himself up again as the battle slowed to a visible pace once again.

Gohan then slowly approached his teacher. As he got closer though, Koro Sensei did nothing. It was beginning to concern him. Maybe he had used too much power in that last kick?

However, Koro Sensei wasn't out for the count just yet. As Gohan got closer, he inwardly smiled, looked Gohan in the eyes to get his attention, and said "You are a very strong opponent Gohan. I have to admit, I did underestimate you. However... you've let your guard down."

True to his word, Gohan actually did lower his guard since he was sure the battle was over. It was upon hearing his teacher's words that he noticed two tentacles around his ankles but not quite touching his skin.

Before he could react though, Koro Sensei squeezed as tight as he could and flew into the air. As he ascended, he spun in a clockwise motion in an effort to disorientate his student before he finally let Gohan go and sent him flying.

Gohan flew for about ten feet before he caught himself midair and looked at his teacher and caused his classmates to be surprised as they had not known he could fly.

"You caught me by surprise Koro Sensei, but it won't happen again!" Gohan praised his teacher only to hear him laughing superiorly as green stripes etched themselves onto his head.

Koro Sensei, feeling confident, rushed at Gohan's flying form while spreading his tentacles far and wide around Gohan giving him no room for escape.

"It's no use Gohan, I've got you trapped and I've made my tentacles sticky so, that even with your speed and strenght, you won't be able to escape." Koro Sensei declaired. However, Gohan merely smirked before crossing his arms across his chest to form an X.

Just as the tentacles were about to grasp Gohan in their sticky grip, Gohan flung his arms to his sides and screamed.

Gohan was immediately surrounded in a bright light that just seemed to grow larger and larger by the millisecond.

Thankfully, for Koro Sensei, he had just the way to save himself from whatever Gohan was planning. As his hands got disintegrated, he did something that Gohan would have never guessed.

When the light finally faded from Gohan's destructive attack, Gohan saw what seemed to be an empty sack that was once Koro Sensei laying on the hard ground.

However, he wasn't fooled by his teacher's trick, and rammed his elbow backwards causing a gasp of shock and pain from his teacher.

"How did you know where I was? Surely you were blinded by that attack you made? How did you know that wasn't me down there?" questioned Koro Sensei while grasping his stomach in pain.

"That's easy. I'm able to sense people's energies. Every living thing has a unique energy signature that can be sensed. I can even sense how strong a person is and what their intentions and moods are if I concentrate on someone hard enough." Gohan explained to his teacher.

"You know, I think I've actually heard of abilities similar to that in forms of literature." responded the octopus as he readied himself to continue the battle for what he presumed to be Gohan's attempt to assassinate him.

Noticing that Koro Sensei was readying himself once again, Gohan decided enough was enough.

"Well, I think that's enough sparring for now." Gohan smiled as he descended to the ground.

"Huh?" Koro Sensei asked with a blank face. Here he was preparing to fight to the end and his opponent just called it off. What?

"Yeah! I did say that was just a sparring match, right?" Gohan asked awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. This caused the rest of his class just to look at him like he was crazy. "Besides, I did say that I wouldn't kill you unless it was a last resort."

"That... That's correct. I'm sorry, Gohan, I thought you were saying that to lower my guard around you. I see now that I was wrong and that your words were genuine. Is there any way that you can forgive me?" asked the octopus as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and walked towards the rest of the class with him.

"Actually, you see, I need lots of food because of my metabolism, so when I was coming out here, I happened to smell some food in a fridge and helped myself to it. I hope that's not too big of a problem." Gohan said with some guilt. However, with what Koro Sensei said next, he felt much better.

"That's alright Gohan. I appreciate that you told me but I would like for you to ask next time before just eating it." Koro Sensei happily said. 'I see he is very mature for his age. Most boys his age would have never admitted to something like that.'

It was then that Gohan and Koro Sensei met up with the rest of Class 3-E. Koro Sensei told the rest of the class to save any questions for tomorrow though because it was time for everyone to go home. That and he didn't want Gohan to get too overwhelmed. It was only his first day after all.

Since Gohan, didn't have anywhere to stay though, he decided to give General Howser a visit at the base, tell him how things went, and see about staying there temporarily until he could find a place to stay.

Meanwhile, Koro Sensei was happily walking throughout the Class 3-E building. He had just finished cleaning up from his spar with Gohan and was about to check what he could get to eat out of the fridge.

"I hope Gohan didn't eat my dessert. I flew all the way to South America for it." the teacher mused to himself. As he opened the door though, he was greeted with a horrifying sight.

"He ate every last bit of food! That was a whole month's salary!" Koro Sensei cried out in shock before collapsing to the ground in despair.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it because this was my first time ever writing a fight scene! So, make sure to give me your thoughts on it! Anyways, see you all next time!**


End file.
